The House of Black
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: A one-shot of each member of the House of Black. The stories aren't connected, this is just a collection. First: Orion.
1. Orion: One Last Chance

**One Last Chance**

He was supposed to be having fun. They told him to 'enjoy' himself. _How was a boy supposed to enjoy himself at a lame ball that only his family was invited to?_ Orion sighed as he sat in a chair beside the door, suddenly considering how long it would take for someone to notice his absence. Heaving a great sigh, he decided it would be too much effort, and a lot of trouble, to try and escape the party he only had to endure for a few more hours. The clock hanging on the wall was moving so slowing, Orion swore it had stopped. His dark eyes were piercing, as he looked through the crowd. Suddenly there was someone behind him. That someone cleared their throat.  
"Now, Orion, you should be enjoying yourself." It was his father, Arcturus Black. Orion stared straight ahead, watching the skirts of the women swirl as the men carried them around the room.  
"Enjoying myself? I'm currently mourning my loss of freedom, father. I can't do two things at once." His voice was curt and full of defiance.  
"You know that you have no choice. You're marrying Walburga and we're not having this argument again," his father sighed as he placed a hand on his sons' shoulder. The boy shook off his father's touch.  
"How long do I have until I'm stuck in this _arrangement_?" He asked softly, practically spitting out the word, his eyes full of anger.  
"A few more weeks. Your mother is still discussing the terms."  
"'Terms'? I feel like you're using me as a product that you're selling off," Orion whipped his head back to look at his father. "I don't want to marry my cousin!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice low as not to disrupt the party.  
"Orion!" His father's eyes were glowing with rage as he gripped his sons upper arm. "I will hear no more of this." He turned away. "And Walburga is your second cousin."  
"That doesn't make it better." His father just walked away.

 _A few weeks. That's all I have._ He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the most beautiful girl in the room; coincidentally, the only girl he was not even nearly related to. With a smile he stood and made his way across the room. _A few weeks left to have fun. So I'm gonna have it._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 400**

 **Choc Frog - (Silver) Orion Black**


	2. Narcissa: Anything at All

**Anything at All**

"Come on," she whispered, her hand pressing almost painfully into the back of his neck. He focused on the creature, his eyes narrowed. His breathing was fast as the bug sat before him, his heart racing. She looked down on him, her eyes wide with an expression he didn't recognize.

"Focus, Draco. Focus and you can crush it, with your power," Bellatrix leaned even closer to him, making her more and more nervous. The boy looked up at her, then back at the bug and tried his hardest – willing for something magical to happen. It did not.

"I can't!" he cried softly, his hands rushing to his face, covering the blushed that formed. He felt angry, embarrassed tear pick his eyes and tried to will them away. Bellatrix let out a sigh of frustration. Grabbing his arm and turning him to face her.

"Draco," his aunt said, her face shifting from expectant to disappointed, "what have I told you about failure?" Draco looked at his feet, his lip quivering.

"It is not acceptable."

"That's right," she said, her grip on his arm sure to leave a bruise. "Now, try again." Draco was hesitant for a moment, then nodded, looking back to the bug. He focused hard, trying to find the power within.

From inside, Narcissa watched with close eyes. She frowned as she saw the look on her son's face.

"Maybe she's pushing him too hard?" she said softly, turning to her husband.

"Do you want our son to be a failure?" he responded, not looking up from the paper he held in his hands. Narcissa did not respond as she looked back, finding her cowering son withstanding the screams of her sister. Her heart reached out for him as she saw his tears, his fear. She looked back at Lucius and internally cursed his indifference. She was out the door before he realised.

She walked to where her sister stood, and scooped up the crying boy.

"Bella, stop," she said softly, pressing Draco to her chest. "He's only four years old, he doesn't need this."

"Cissy, if he doesn't learn now, he will be a failure," she hissed back, "like his father." Narcissa took a deep breath and puffed out her chest.

"You should leave." Bellatrix's eyes widened, as she looked at her sister. Without waiting to be told twice, she vanished. Narcissa looked down at her son, who was curled into her chest.

"You can't let those things bother you, love," she whispered, brushing the hair from his forehead. "You have to be tough." Draco nodded, rubbing his eyes. Narcissa walked inside, knowing she will be sure to find a fuming man inside.

"Come on, let's play something else." She knew her son was strong, but he was not like his father, or even herself. He was something different, something more, and with the right encouragement he would be able to do amazing things. But Narcissa wasn't sure her family was the right encouragement – neither was his father. She sighed, looking back down at him. She had to protect him – even if it meant sacrificing things for him. She would do anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Words –** **524**

 **Myths & Legends - Task #1:** **Write about a cruel uncle or aunt**.


End file.
